


Heats

by Iliad06



Series: The Akeilon Omegas [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painful Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliad06/pseuds/Iliad06
Summary: Torveld finally gets to experience heats with his omegas. Unfortunately, something is wrong with Kallias.





	Heats

The first time Torveld sees Erasmus through a heat is about two months after they’ve settled in Patras. He wakes in their bed one morning to find his knot already swelling, Erasmus’s scent blanketing the room, and Kallias’s nose pressed to his own mating mark on Erasmus’s neck as the two omegas continue to sleep. Erasmus’s scent is sweeter than normal, his skin is warmer, and a glance at his nude lower half reveals he’s already wet at the thighs. He will be in full heat sometime soon and Torveld practically purrs at the idea. 

As the mates sleep, Torveld arranges what’s necessary for the coming days. He calls for pitchers of water and food to be delivered at specific times by a beta or omega and instructs a servant to send word to his brother not to disturb him unless Bazal is under seige, and even then to consider if his captain can handle the situation. 

Torveld comes back to the bedroom within the hour to find his omegas already awake, very awake. Kallias’s face is buried between Erasmus’s thighs, hands gripping the meat of them and pressing them up and apart at an angle that almost folds Erasmus in half. Erasmus’s fingers are tangled in Kallias’s hair, pushing his head down where he wants it. His slender cock stands stiff above Kallias’s head and tells Torveld exactly where Kallias’s mouth is working his body over.

He growls at the sight and Erasmus’s eyes crack open. “Alpha,” he breathes and then moans at something Kallias does below. Torveld crawls onto the bed and lays beside the pair, not disturbing them except to kiss Erasmus’s temple and grip Kallias’s shoulder. It’s Kallias who breaks away first, leaving Erasmus to whimper and wiggle beneath him for more.

“He tastes so good, alpha,” Kallias says. His eyes are blown wide and his chin wet with slick. He licks his lips and his lashes flutter over his cheekbones. “He’s so sweet.”

Torveld smiles and cups Kallias’s cheek, uncaring for the slick that smears across his palm. “Imagine how much sweeter he’ll be when his heat fully sets in.”

Kallias eyes grow impossibly wide at that and Torveld cannot help but laugh. The omega seems to realize something because he lets go of Erasmus’s thighs, making the other omega whine, and clambers over to Torveld, forcing himself into the alpha’s arms. 

“Can I stay? Please, please, please,” Kallias says, punctuating each word with kisses to Torveld’s lips. The alpha chuckles, buries his fingers in Kallias’s hair, and holds him still long enough to indulge in a real kiss that tastes like oranges and honey. Kallias relaxes into it and Torveld can feel Erasmus watching them as they kiss.

“I would never keep Erasmus from his mate,” Torveld says finally when they part. He knows many alphas, even those with harems, who get possessive during an omega’s heat to the point that no one is allowed in the same room. Torveld is sure there will be points over the next few days where he will feel the same and will want to keep Erasmus and his heat all to himself, but he won’t kick Kallias out of their room. He hopes he can control it, or that Kallias will recognize the moments when Torveld needs to care for Erasmus alone.

Erasmus presses himself to the side of the pair, skin already hot to the touch. He whimpers and nuzzles his face into Torveld’s shoulder. His length nudges at Torveld’s hip, already a little red at the tip from being denied.

Torveld kisses his forehead. “How far gone are you, love?”

Erasmus thinks about it, brain moving sluggishly compared to his normally quick mind. “I’m okay, just really want you both.”

“But do you need a knot right now?”

Erasmus shakes his head but grinds a little against Torveld’s hip. “Just need to come,” he says with a breathy little moan. The alpha hums and kisses him chastely. 

“Kallias can take care of you then. We’ll save my knot for when you need it.”

Both omegas’ eyes brighten and it doesn’t take long for Kallias to have Erasmus in the exact position from before. Torveld grips his own length, teasing fingers over the head, and watches Erasmus writhe on Kallias’s tongue. The blonde is already flushed over his neck and chest, further evidence of his coming heat, and he grinds down on Kallias’s face, desperate as he chases his own release. Kallias moans, loves when their little omega abandons his shyness in their bed, and presses his fingers harder into Erasmus’s flesh.

Erasmus peaks with a strangled shout, his legs try to squeeze around Kallias’s head but the other omega holds them open so he can continue to lap at Erasmus’s slick. When his moans turn to whimpers, Kallias releases his legs to drop bonelessly to the mattress. His eyes are wild with pleasure as he kneels in between Erasmus’s spread thighs and takes his weeping staff in hand. Torveld watches through hooded eyes as Kallias strokes himself off and releases on Erasmus’s stomach before collapsing forward on hands and knees. The brunette pants hard, arms shaking as he holds himself up from laying fully on top of Erasmus.

“S-sorry,” he says with a puff of air. 

“For what?” Erasmus asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“For getting you messy.”

Erasmus giggles, breathless, and runs trembling fingers up Kallias’s arms and over his shoulders to cup his jaw. 

“The next few days are going to be messy, Kallias.”

“I just really wanted to mark you.”

Erasmus laughs at that, the sound so sweet it makes both of his lovers smile. “Your mark on my neck is not enough?” he teases and pulls Kallias down for a kiss. 

Torveld watches as their mouths move together, devotion clear between them. His eyes take in the marks on their necks, round imprints of each other’s teeth on the right side of each of their throats. It didn’t take long after they settled in Patras for the omegas to want to mate officially and Torveld remembers watching them couple and mark each other before joining in himself. They invited him to couple with them the entire time, of course, but he wanted to give them the privacy of the moment and counted himself lucky to witness it. The left side of both of their necks is still smooth, but Torveld knows that soon he will mark them both. Perhaps over the next few days…

Kallias grins when they part and glances at Torveld, who lays beside the mated pair, perfectly content to watch them. 

“I don’t understand how you can resist when Erasmus smells like this and we look so good together,” Kallias says. His hand moves across Torveld’s hip and his fingertips ghost over his length. “Are you sure you’re an alpha?”

Torveld opens his mouth to respond, something about control or enjoying watching them together, but all that comes out is a groan when Kallias’s fingers grip his knot. He closes his eyes and he pants as those fingers massage him right where he knows Erasmus’s body will grip him tightest over the next few days.

“Kal,” he breathes. There’s movement on the bed and Torveld cracks open his eyes to see both Erasmus and Kallias kneeling at his hips, facing each other over his erection. Kallias smirks, his eyes dancing with mischief that Torveld is all too familiar with now, and Erasmus smiles up at him, eyes starting to cloud a little with his coming heat.

“We’ll take care of you, alpha,” Erasmus says softly, “because we know you’ll take such good care of me.”

“No, we should save it for ah—” His intentions to save his knot for when Erasmus needs it are whisked away as two mouths move over his cock. Erasmus lips seal over the head, tongue flicking at the slit and clearing away any evidence of his pleasure. Kallias laps at his length, running his tongue over his knot, and massages Torveld’s sac between gentle fingers. Torveld groans as hot pleasure bursts over his skin and lap. He thrusts forward, wanting to bury himself into Erasmus’s throat, but two pairs of hands hold his hips to the mattress.

He cracks his eyes open to watch two heads move over his length and the image is almost too much. Both omegas eyes are closed as they work and Erasmus in particular is flushed at the cheeks. His pert backside bobs a little in the air and Torveld reaches to the side to grip at one firm cheek. Erasmus whimpers and shuffles so Torveld can reach more and the alpha wastes no time pressing two fingers deep inside of his already stretched hole. His other hand tangles into Kallias’s hair and tugs just enough to make the omega moan and look up at him with hooded eyes. 

“Alpha,” he pants, then dips his head down further to suck at Torveld’s sac. Torveld grunts and he swears his eyes roll into his head at the pleasure of both of his omega’s mouths. He’s so close to peaking, to coming right down Erasmus’s throat. His hips thrust forward again but meet only air. He blinks his eyes open to see Erasmus scrambling to straddle his hips. His eyes are wide, cheeks bright pink, and his whole body shakes in a fine shudder.

“Need your knot,” he whimpers as he tries desperately to move into place, practically kneeing Kallias in the head. Kallias pulls away as Torveld’s hands come up to steady Erasmus’s movements. 

“Shhh, love, I have you,” he whispers over the chorus of Erasmus’s whimpers. The heat took hold much faster than Torveld was anticipating, probably brought on by Erasmus being so close to the source of his alpha pheromones. Torveld isn’t complaining though. He grips his length and guides Erasmus’s hips down until he is fully sheathed inside the omega.

It’s hot, hotter than normal. Torveld has knotted both of his omegas a few times at this point, but never during heat. He’s aware of Kallias next to him but only vaguely. His senses are overcome with Erasmus: Erasmus’s sweet scent, warm skin, and wet, tight hole. He flips them before Erasmus can move, his alpha-side demanding that he has his omega beneath him. Erasmus moans and his hands scrabble to grip onto his skin. Torveld doesn’t give him enough time to adjust. He thrusts his hips forward hard and Erasmus yelps, fingers pressing hard along his shoulder blades.

Torveld sets a punishing pace. He pounds into Erasmus, driving his length in to the knot before snapping back only to drive forward again. Erasmus thrashes under him, moans pouring from his lips uninhibited as he tries to meet Torveld’s thrusts. If he was in his right mind, Torveld would worry about being too rough, but Erasmus’s smell and the way he urges him on keeps Torveld from slowing down.

Erasmus lets out a long moan and comes, spurting onto his own chest for the second time. He shakes and his fingernails scratch down Torveld’s back, stinging along the alpha’s skin. The orgasm relaxes his hole and Torveld finally pushes his knot inside with a heavy sigh. Erasmus’s hole clamps down around him and the intense pressure does it. He peaks, filling Erasmus from the inside as Erasmus’s body pulses around his knot and seems to milk his pleasure out of him. 

He nuzzles his face into Erasmus’s neck as they both pant to catch their breath. Erasmus’s hands rub up and down his back, palms gentle against the raised scratches Torveld knows are there. 

“Can I join you?” Kallias asks, hesitant. Torveld can’t form words yet, but he flops a hand over the mattress and pulls at the first body part he touches, probably a hip or a thigh. Erasmus giggles a little and the action makes his hole tighten. Torveld grunts as the pressure pulls another orgasm from him.

When he’s aware again, Kallias lays snuggled up to Erasmus’s side, cheek pillowed on his shoulder and face inches from Torveld’s. Erasmus’s fingers run through the hair at the nape of Torveld’s neck. 

“You both look like happy mates,” Kallias says softly.

“Soon,” Erasmus says from above Torveld’s head. The alpha hums his agreement and both omegas laugh. Torveld is sure he’s being teased, but he’s too blissed out to care with his knot snug in his omega’s body and his other omega close enough to wrap his arm around. 

Erasmus’s first heat in Patras passes simply. Torveld and Kallias both take him again and again, trying to sate his desperation to be filled. Sometimes he’s desperate for a knot, but sometimes it seems Kallias’s knotless staff is enough and Torveld wonders if it’s because they are mated as he watches his omegas couple or joins in by pressing himself deep into Kallias, always careful not to lock his knot inside just in case Erasmus aches for it. Torveld doesn’t mark Erasmus during his heat, although it is a near thing once or twice. He wants Erasmus to be in his own mind when they do. 

“Love you,” Erasmus mumbles after a vigorous round of coupling, Torveld thrusting inside of him from beneath and Kallias grinding between his cheeks from behind. He tucks his face into Torveld’s neck and falls asleep in seconds, Torveld’s knot snug inside of him. The alpha brushes a hand over his cheeks and forehead, skin cool to the touch, and smiles up at Kallias.

“I think it’s passed.”

Kallias grins back, face haggard and lips a ghost of his regular grin. “Good. I want to sleep for a full day.”

Torveld chuckles, pulls Kallias into his side, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Me too.”

***  
Erasmus’s heat is perfectly predictable. It comes every three months, like it’s supposed to; lasts for three days, like it’s supposed to; and consists of heated skin, pooling slick, and a wonderfully sweet scent, like it’s supposed to. Kallias’s heat is nothing like Erasmus’s. It’s infrequent, unpredictable, and worst of all, it _hurts_.

It's early one morning a few weeks after Erasmus’s first heat with Torveld and Kallias. Torveld left at sunrise for a meeting with a Vaskian caravan. He kissed both omegas in turn and told them to sleep for as long as they could and that they would go to the market when he returned in a few hours. Kallias had grumbled and draped himself over Erasmus before Torveld had even finished speaking. 

They dozed for some time, Kallias snoring softly into Erasmus’s hair. The blonde couldn’t fully succumb to sleep and found himself playing with Kallias’s fingers and watching the room lighten around them with the rising sun. Even so, it seems sudden when Kallias’s skin turns hot and his scent thickens.

“Kal,” Erasmus whispers. Kallias only tightens his arm and curls further into his side. Erasmus turns in the circle of his arms to find Kallias’s cheeks bright red and forehead already shiny with sweat. He pushes the blankets off them, afraid his mate will overheat.

“C-cold,” Kallias whimpers and presses into Erasmus’s chest.

“Kallias, wake up.” Erasmus pets over his hair and coos into his ear until slowly Kallias awakes. His eyes blink open first and he winces as he becomes aware.

“You’re in heat, love.”

Kallias whimpers and clutches at his stomach. He wraps his arms low around his abdomen and curls his legs up until he resembles a small ball in the center of the bed. Erasmus’s chest clenches. Kallias’s heat is nothing like his and has been like this since Kallias first presented. They endured only one heat without Govart in the back of a covered wagon on the way to Arles. He remembers holding Kallias as he cried and trying to soothe him when there was no alpha to see him through. It lasted one day, too new to sustain a full cycle, but it was easily one of the worst days of Erasmus’s life.

Erasmus wishes he could switch places with his mate, to endure the pain on his behalf if only it would keep Kallias from having to feel it.

“What can I do?” Erasmus brushes his fingers up Kallias’s arm, but the other omega flinches and curls tighter around his belly.

“Get alpha.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Alpha.” Kallias winces and tears gather at the corners of his eyes. Erasmus scrambles out of the bed and pulls on the first chiton he grabs from the floor. The fabric swallows him, hangs low enough to reveal most of his chest, and ends at his shins. It must be Torveld’s but he can’t care enough to change when Kallias whines behind him. He rushes to the door and opens it only to halt when Kallias cries out.

“Don’tleavedon’tleavedon’tleave,” Kallias whimpers in a string that Erasmus almost doesn’t understand. He’s torn for a moment, unsure what to do. In the hall, a servant beats the dust from a large tapestry that hangs on the wall. 

Erasmus calls out to him. “Fetch Prince Torveld! Tell him his omegas need him.” The servant hesitates and looks like he wants to tell Erasmus where to shove his orders until he sees the mating marks on both sides of the omega’s neck. “Hurry!” He bobs his head, drops his duster, and runs down the hallway.

The relief is short lived when Erasmus hears a sniffle behind him. He shuts the door, shimmies out of the tunic, and crawls back into the bed. Tears stream down Kallias’s pink face and his eyes are shut tightly against the pain of it. Erasmus’s hands hover over his skin, unsure if touch will help or not at this point. Kallias cracks open one blue eye, full of such agony it makes Erasmus’s stomach twist.

“Need you,” Kallias whispers. He tries to flip over, to push his backside up like omegas do when desperate for a knot, but only ends up curling onto his belly face down in the mattress.

In Vere, Erasmus wasn’t allowed to help Kallias through his heat. He witnessed the beginning stages countless times and always held Kallias until Govart appeared to either carry Kallias away or dismiss Erasmus from the room with a snarl. But now, they’re mates and Erasmus remembers clearly the ache to be filled during his last heat and the relief that came from Kallias taking him, even without a knot to lock them together.

Erasmus is only half-hard: aroused as a result of Kallias’s enticing scent mixed but dampened because of his obvious pain. He takes himself in hand and strokes a few times, eyes closed to ward off the image of Kallias hurting. He gropes blindly at Kallias’s backside and rubs a finger along Kallias’s hole. He’s slick, but not nearly as slick as Erasmus gets during heat, and that makes Erasmus worry that he’ll hurt Kallias more. He pushes his finger inside but Kallias flinches so hard he pulls it out.

“No, no, your cock, just your cock.” Kallias grips at his hip and tries to pull him close. His fingers tremble against Erasmus’s skin and slip across it without really grabbing on.

“Kallias I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” He whimpers. “Trust me.”

Erasmus hesitates and bites his lip so hard he tastes copper. It hurts to see his mate in such pain but he’s so worried he’ll make it worse. He wishes Torveld would hurry, if only to take this decision out of his hands.

“Please, Eras…” Kallias looks miserable and fresh tears drip over his freckles and onto the pallet below. Erasmus takes a deep breath and lets it out. He won’t sit by and do nothing while his mate is hurting, not if he can offer Kallias relief.

“You have to tell me if I hurt you,” he says as he kneels over Kallias’s long back. The brunette nods and Erasmus figures that’s the best promise he’s going to get with Kallias hurting so badly. 

He lines his staff up and guides himself into Kallias’s hole, pushing even as Kallias’s body tightens to resist. Kallias’s face screws up and Erasmus freezes, cockhead just inside his mate. The other omega lets out a shuddering breath and his face slackens. Relief washes over Erasmus as Kallias hole stops clenching and instead seems to open to his cock. He pushes forward in slow increments, carefully studying Kallias’s expression as he does so, until he is fully inside the other omega. 

He brushes Kallias’s curls from his face and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Better?”

Kallias nods with a sigh and Erasmus lets out a breath he hadn’t realized was trapped in his chest. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he repeats. This time when Kallias nods, his eyes are clear with understanding instead of scrunched against pain.

Erasmus pulls back and pushes forward as gently as he can. He keeps his weight off Kallias, only pressing their hips together in case his skin is still sensitive to touch. Slowly, so slowly Erasmus starts to worry, Kallias’s body starts responding to the length inside of him. Slick drips out and around Erasmus’s erection, wetting both of their thighs. The flush that had turned Kallias face bright red softens to a proper pink that covers his neck and chest. He moans, a breathy sound that makes Erasmus warm with lust, and he starts to push his hips up to meet Erasmus’s thrusts.

“That’s it,” Erasmus mutters, still working his hips in gentle circles. He presses along Kallias’s back now and his skin is warm to the touch, not hot like before.

The respite is short lived. Within moments, Kallias runs hot again and he whines.

“Knot, knot,” he whispers. His fists clench the blankets below and his face looks pinched at the edges. Erasmus’s thrusts falter and Kallias cries out, hole squeezing desperately at the base of Erasmus’s cock.

“I don’t have—”

“Knot.” Kallias sniffles and rubs his face against the pillow. Erasmus’s heart thumps hard and he grinds his teeth together. He wishes Torveld was here for the tenth time.

An idea springs to his mind and he does it before he can question it. He pulls halfway out of Kallias, holds the omega’s hips down when Kallias tries to push him back inside, and curls two of his fingers and his thumb around the base of his cock. He thrusts forward hard, forcing his fingers inside Kallias. The brunette cries out and his hole spasms around the thick base before clenching down properly. Kallias breathes hard then suddenly relaxes into the mattress below, all the tension gone from his body.

Erasmus can’t come like this, not with the whirlwind of worry for Kallias’s wellbeing still making his heart knock against his ribcage. But at least he can simulate a knot until Torveld arrives.

“Smart,” Kallias says, voice strained. Erasmus thinks so too, but he knows they can’t trick Kallias’s body for too long, especially with only the sweet scent of omega lust surrounding them.

They lay together, both panting. Erasmus’s erection flags after a few moments, even stuffed inside Kallias’s slick heat. Kallias whimpers and closes his eyes a little too tightly. Erasmus is sure the pain is coming back and tries to think about how to get himself to come inside of Kallias without moving his “knot” to trick Kallias body further.

The door creaks open and Erasmus glances over his shoulder to see Torveld, panting hard and cheeks flush as if he ran the length of the castle. He probably did, Erasmus thinks.

“What’s wrong?” Torveld asks, already shedding his tunic and approaching the bed.

“Kallias’s heat,” Erasmus replies. Kallias has told Torveld of his heats before, but there’s a difference between hearing of the pain and seeing his lover in pain. Torveld’s eyes narrow on the omega as Kallias reaches a hand out only to curl it back over his stomach and bite back a cry.

Torveld isn’t hard and he takes himself in hand as he crawls onto the bed. Erasmus pulls out of Kallias and goes to move away but Torveld stops him.

“Kallias, face Eras,” he says, voice deep with an alpha growl. Kallias struggles to obey. His body shakes and his hand slips once on the pallet as he tries to push himself over. Erasmus wants to protest that Kallias shouldn’t have to move, but the omega flips onto his side and blinks wide eyes up at him. His gaze seems more clear, more aware than a moment ago.

“Good.” Torveld presses along Kallias’s back and Kallias smiles at the praise, even as tears drip from his eyes.

“Alpha…” Kallias breathes in deeply and the scent of alpha seems to settle something inside of him that Erasmus alone couldn’t. 

“Pull your knee up.” This time, Torveld helps guide the bend of Kallias’s top leg into a position that will brace him and spread his cheeks for Torveld’s staff. Erasmus watches Kallias’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort, then blushes when his omega mate catches him. Kallias gives him a watery half smile and Erasmus can’t resist leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips, then each of his cheeks to clear away the tears.

“Push back onto me.” Torveld throws all of the alpha snarl he can into his tone and Kallias is eager to obey. He pushes his hips backwards, steadied by Torveld’s hand, and his wet lashes flutter over his cheeks. Torveld doesn’t thrust fully inside. From what Erasmus can see, he holds himself out with enough space to fondle his own knot as he breathes in Kallias’s heat scent. Kallias trembles and tries to force that cock further in him, but Torveld holds him still. His cock is red after being hard for so long without relief and Erasmus yearns to seal his lips over the head of it and let Kallias release onto his tongue. But Kallias doesn’t need that right now. He needs Torveld.

Torveld’s knot swells and with it, his scent does too until Erasmus can practically taste the mixture of his mates’ scents. Kallias shudders and whines in earnest for his alpha, desperate to take him deeper, but Torveld keeps them both still. 

“I’ll give you what you need.” Torveld presses a kiss behind Kallias’s ear, hand gripping and twisting at the part of his cock not already inside the omega.

“Ready?” the prince growls and Kallias only whimpers in response. Torveld pulls back and with one powerful thrust that pushes Kallias across the mattress a few inches, he forces his knot in and spills deep inside of Kallias with a grunt. Kallias yelps and comes without being touched, spurting over the blankets with an exhausted twitch from his cock.

The lovers pant and Erasmus watches, unsure if he can join them or not. He knows they love him, but he also knows that during heat he sometimes only wanted his alpha. Kallias’s eyes open first, still pink at the edges, and he reaches out for Erasmus, arm shaking. Erasmus catches his hand and scoots across the mattress, ignoring the wetness of the blankets beneath him.

“How do you feel?” he whispers.

“Cold.”

Erasmus and Torveld both curl further around Kallias, who’s skin still feels hot to the touch. The blonde pushes his hair off his sweaty forehead and presses a kiss there.

“I wish I could make you feel better,” he breathes.

“You are,” Kallias croaks as a single tear streams over his pink cheek. Erasmus cups his face and presses their foreheads together. 

“Your heats shouldn’t hurt you like this,” Torveld says. “When this one’s over, I’ll ask a physician to examine you.”

Kallias huffs—he hates physicians—but nods weakly. Erasmus is careful as he slings one arm over Kallias’s hip and finds Torveld’s hand to hold. 

Kallias’s heat comes in waves of normal desperation and intense pain. He cries and Torveld knots him carefully while Erasmus holds him and whispers soft comforts into his ear. Sometimes, Kallias is his usual bright-eyed self, taking Erasmus deep into him first, then eagerly straddling Torveld next. Sometimes his skin is too sensitive and his stomach throbs and all he can do is lay limp against the mattress as Torveld knots him with as little skin contact as possible. Afterwards, he sips slowly from the cup of water Erasmus holds to his mouth and tries to eat as much as his nauseous stomach will allow. His heat lasts five days.

When it finally breaks, Kallias sinks deep into the mattress and stares at the ceiling instead of at his lovers on either side of him.

“Sorry,” he says. Torveld’s brows furrow and he opens his mouth to say something, but Erasmus beats him to it. The blonde climbs on top of Kallias, grabs both of his wrists and pins them to the mattress next to his head.

“Don’t apologize for your body, remember?” he growls and it’s not the deep growl that Torveld can do but he doesn’t care. 

Kallias’s face softens. “Okay,” he whispers, and Erasmus kisses him.


End file.
